Navarre
Navarre is a character appearing in the Fire Emblem series. Known as the Scarlet Swordsman, he's a mercenary who refuses to turn his blade on a woman. Before Shadow Dragon Navarre, Lena, Rickard, and Castor made a plan to raid the fallen palace of Archanea's vaults, but they were stopped by Camus. With help from Princess Nyna, however, they were allowed to keep what they stole and escape. Navarre later vanished with the wind and joined the Soothsire Bandits. In Shadow Dragon Julian helps Lena make a break from the Soothsire Bandits, but Navarre chases them down since he doesn't remember her due to retcons. He can even kill them, but that's just because lawl Shadow Dragon. Anyway, they just happen to escape right as Marth makes his way to the mountains where the bandits are situated, and Caeda, recognizing Navarre, throws herself in front of him. Since he can't turn his blade on a woman, he relents and joins Marth's cause. When the war ends, he vanishes with the wind. Except now that he's more famous than ever, several imposters crop up, including Samuel, due to retcons. But it's okay because it doesn't really harm anything. After Shadow Dragon In the middle of a rebellion in Talys, Navarre showed up to duel Ogma. In the middle of this, Caeda stepped in once more and stopped him, causing him to join her and Ogma. When the fighting ended, rather than clash with his rlval in front of Caeda, he vanished with the wind. In Mystery of the Emblem Navarre first appears early on during the fight against Lang, an- haha, no, that's actually Samuel! Samuel's an imposter of Navarre's who still joins because of Caeda but for different reasons. He's also really pathetic. The real Navarre is actually saving the dancer Phina from some bandits, which Marth learns later on. Phina gains an obsession with him for this, and when he vanishes with the wind at the end, she vanishes with him. In Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE He's a playable mirage or something. I still haven't played enough of this game yet. In Heroes Navarre appears in one of the Mystery of the Emblem story mode maps and is otherwise available as a Grand Hero Battle unit. Like Robin, he's pretty much one of the two GHB units so far who isn't a villain. Honestly, he hardly even counts as an antagonist. Matthis is more of a villain than he is. In Warriors Oh boy. People were not happy when they learned that Shadow Dragon would only get three characters (aside from the entitled Fates fans who were whining that their game only got nine), so when they saw Navarre leaked in a European Direct, they were hyped. Hidden characters! Hidden Shadow Dragon characters! And he can't possibly be the only one because he's yet another sword-wielder! Wait, no, he's just an NPC who'll probably be made playable sometime after the US release. For the time being, Shadow Dragon is stuck with three playable characters, him, and Gharnef. Yeah. It sucks. There are more non-focus characters than SD characters. Turns out he was leaked as paid DLC! How about that? A clone cut from the base game will be paid DLC! Speaking of, he's barely even in the base game. He doesn't appear to be in any History Mode maps or have anything past a model, and he doesn't do much in the story... but he still does more than Lissa, Frederick, Cordelia, and Corrin. Yes, Corrin. How about that? What Makes Him Unique Navarre, despite being a Mercenary in his original appearance, started the Myrmidon archetype and was retroactively made one in Shadow Dragon. Even so, unlike other myrmidons, he dual wields. Dual. Wields. Relationships Navarre is definitely rather known as Caeda recognizes him before Shadow Dragon, but it's not until after the war when he becomes famous enough that he has imposters. Regardless, he's famed for refusing to fight a woman unless she's painted the opposite color, something Caeda has used to her advantage. He also has a rivalry with Ogma that was actually established by the OVA and made canon as of New Mystery, but as of the ending, the rivalry remains unresolved. Trivia *Between appearing in the OVA and every spinoff so far, Navarre's one of the most prominent FE characters. He's also rather popular for an SD character, apparently. *Despite his look and voice, he's not the edgiest myrmidon, nor is he remotely close to the edgiest character. Rutger and Karel easily surp him in the former category, and characters like Peri demolish him in the latter. He's actually pretty cool outside of when he threatens to sever a tongue or two. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Characters Category:Fire Emblem Archanea Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Category:Bad Characters